MWO: Monster World Online
by outlaw2448
Summary: Digimon Adventure aka Season 1 is a great story already. All this story is, taking the story and world already setup and adding the concept of the Sword Art Online/Log Horizon/.Hack franchises. What if the digital world really is a game, and the chosen children are stuck inside the game trying to survive and get out.
1. Twenty Fourteen

Clickity-clack, clickity-clack. Those were the only sounds that could be heard coming from behind a bedroom door. A boy in his early teens was sitting behind a keyboard and screen surfing the internet for anything that caught his eye while he waited for his newest purchase downloaded. On one of the website tabs was a news article playing a video about the newest gaming blockbuster, a game that had as much hype as anything before it. The age of virtual reality, and massive multiplayer online games finally became one.

"We now go live to Hiro Miyazaki at Japan's biggest gaming store for the scoop on the hype of the newest launch game "Monster World Online", Hiro can you hear us?" asked the newscaster.

"Yes I can, and the excitement was through the roof. Thousands of people ranging in various ages were excited for the release of the newest game to hit store shelves." started Hiro as the video proceeded to show the lines of people wrapping around the block, and how excited they looked. Various people could be seen in the shot, two blond boys one being taller than the other possibly brothers. A kid who was to busy looking at his laptop to notice the camera on him, two girls who were friends talking and laughing about something. An older boy who seemed to have something on his mind as the camera went by him.

"It's being said that this newest gaming invention, could revolutionize the gaming industry. For now all that I can conclude is this, "Monster World Online" seems to be at this time the next big social experiment of the year. I'm, Hiro Miyazaki, for Channel 7 news."

Just as the video ended a ping could be heard on the computer. The teenage boy grabbed his gaming equipment and laid down on his bed. He removed a set of googles that he kept on his head so the headgear would fit better. The equipment booted up, running through diagnostic settings, calibration settings, and finally asked the question, "Do you want to run "Monster World Online? Yes? No?"

"Yes." said the boy.

One moment he was looking up at ceiling, the next he was viewing a beautiful newly built world. A strange place though, filled with unusual plants and noises he had never been accustomed to before.

"Alright time to get started." said the boy to himself. _Please enter you name_ asked the game on the Heads-Up Display that appeared in front of him.

_Kamiya Tai_ entered the boy.

Next the game began to randomly pick a partner monster, or digital monster for the player. After a few seconds of waiting Tai was introduced to his partner, an overactive pink jumping head known as Koromon.

"Hello Tai, hello Tai, hello Tai." said Koromon as he bounced up and down around Tai. The last thing that Tai needed was the device that all players used to keep track of their digimon's level, and power. The digivice manifested itself onto Tai's belt loop, and soon Tai was dropped into the beginning town known as Primary Village.

* * *

_1 month later_

"Hey Tai!" shouted a mahogny haired boy as he ran up to him through an open field.

"Hey Davis, so you were able to play today I see. Shame you couldn't do the same on the soccer field." joked Tai as he fist bumped Davis.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm feeling a little under the weather." replied Davis

So, what should we do today?" asked Davis' digimon DemiVeemon.

"Well let's see what kind of quests may have started up since yesterday." replied Tai as he looked through his quest list. "Nothing too exciting. Hmm?" said Tai as he noticed something weird.

"What is it Tai?" asked Koromon.

"Davis could you look through your quest list and tell me if you have a weird quest that just shows question marks." Tai responded.

Davis did exactly as he was asked, and came across the quest after a few seconds of scrolling. Davis clicked on it, expecting something to happen. "Yeah I have it too. Must be a bug."

"I guess, you can't expect something like this game to be bug free." Tai said as he shrugged his shoulders, and turned his back on his friend.

"Hey do you feel tingly?" asked Davis.

"Well now that you mention it." said Tai as he turned around and saw Davis being enveloped by a light that manifested itself around himself as well. The open field soon disappeared and they ended up in the middle of the world hub. The beginner area for those who either just started the game or who wanted to be in a safe zone when they logged off.

"Matt what's going on?" said a blonde boy to a taller, older boy standing next to him.

"Fascinating!" said another voice close to where Tai and Davis had spawned.

The sky started to show a message the scrolled across the screen.

_To all players of Monster World Online, at exactly 8:14 pm our tech team discovered a virus that had started to attack the system. We at Swear Oft Industries__ are doing the best we can to delete the virus. We do not know who sent the virus, or what the virus is. What we do know is that the ability to log out of the game has been disabled, the way the game was designed has been radically changed right under our noses. Anything we…. _the message froze at those words. For several seconds nothing happened, the thousands of players waited for something to happen.

"Welcome everyone, welcome." said a disembodied voice that interrupted the message stream. "The game you have grown fond of has changed. You are no longer allowed to leave, that little issue has been disabled because of me. I'm sure most of you are wondering who or what I am. All I will say is I'm your God now. Anything you do I can see, anything you think of I already know." said the voice and waiting for any type of response from his crowd

"However I will allow each and everyone of you who survives a chance to leave this game and return to the boring reality you call life. All you have do is overcome the game, and the games bosses. Like with any game the farther you get the stronger your opponents become. One more thing before I go, each computer in your gaming gear is linked to your character in this game. Basically if you die in this game, so do you in real life. So good luck, have fun, and most importantly enjoy your stay." finished the voice.

The crowd was stunned in silence, the video game they had come to enjoy over the last month was now a game of life and death. The sound of a pin dropping on the ground could be heard through the silence.

_This isn't going to be a good place to be in a few minutes_ thought Tai as he grabbed Davis and the two digimon. All four of them slowly walked out of the giant group.

"What's up Tai?" asked Davis

"Just stay here and stay quiet." replied Tai.

Sound finally returned to the group as people began to come to the realization of their surroundings. Panic spread across the populace as loved ones, family members, and friends so began to lose each other in the chaos.

"So that's why you dragged me out." said Davis as he to began to feel the grief of his new surroundings. His facial expression showed that fact.

"Hey cheer up, you still have me man. Together we can do anything." said Tai trying to cheer up his young companion.

"Yeah, but I know of a few friends of mine who might need my help. Promise me one thing Tai." said Davis

"What's that?" asked Tai

"Promise me that no matter what, when things go bad you will survive." replied Davis as he stuck out his hand.

"You got it." responded Tai with the same gesture. With that, Davis ran off towards the last place he saw his two friends. Tai watched his friend go around a corner of a building a disappear out of sight.

"Well Koromon I guess it's just you and me right now." said Tai as he looked at his digital partner.

"Yeah I guess so. Where should we begin?" asked Koromon

"I was hoping you would have an answer." replied Tai. After a few minutes they decided the best place to start would be working their way to the center of the world.

They began making their way through the forest area, called Beetle Land. Home to insect digimon and the first area that any player comes across upon leaving the beginner city.

"I'm surprised nobody or digimon has found us or attacked us yet." said Koromon as the two walked through the tree filled area.

"Why did you have to say that?" groaned Tai.

"What did I say? All I said was I was surprised…." started Koromon before his mouth was covered by Tai's hand. Tai could hear a buzzing sound circling the sky.

"Shh" they both said to each other, as they jumped into a bush.

A giant red beetle digimon flew through the sky directly above them. Both Koromon and Tai sighed as the digimon flew out of sight. "That's why I said what I said." whispered Tai.

"Do you think he's gone?" responded Koromon.

"I…have no clue." replied Tai.

Tai poked his head out of the bush and looked around. The sound of breathing could be heard coming from behind him. Tai slowly turned around to see the giant red beetle standing just a few feet away from where they were hiding. Tai couldn't tell if their new "friend" spotted them yet.

"Nice beetle digimon, good beetle digimon. Stay calm and don't eat us please." said Tai quietly to himself. The red beetle looked down upon Tai and Koromon hiding in the bush, shaking from the fear that had built up inside them.

"That beetle digimon is named Kuwagamon. Champion level digimon, with a powerful attack called Scissor Hands." said Koromon as he finally got a good look at their foe. The two groups looked at each other for a few seconds before Kuwagamon roared at Tai and Koromon.

"Well time to go." yelled Tai as he picked up his partner and ran as fast as he could away from the giant beetle. Weaving through trees both Tai and Koromon were able to out maneuver their foe. Soon they came to the end of the line, the ledge of a cliff ended their last line of escape from Kuwagamon. Tai kept running towards the cliff's edge before tripping over his own feet, causing Koromon to fall out of his arms.

"Koromon!" shouted Tai.

"I'm ok Tai, how about you?" replied Koromon.

"Fine, just a little scrape." responded Tai as he stood back up and walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the roaring river below. Kuwagamon made his way out of the forest and landed in front of the Tai and Koromon. The big red beetle digimon walked up to pair, his scissor like appendages on his face ready to attack. He took a step and Tai could feel the ground begin to give way.

"Don't worry Tai I've got this." shouted Koromon as he hopped towards the bigger digimon. "Bubble Blow" said Koromon as he launched pink bubbles at his opponent. Kuwagamon wasn't affected to much by the attack as he swung his arm and hit Koromon back at Tai, his hand hitting the ground causing the ground to give way a little more. Cracks beginning to form on the ground from the weakened point.

"Koromon….wake up buddy." said Tai as thoughts swirled through his head. _Could this be it, after a few hours of this death game could it really be over for me? _he thought. Images of his family and friends in the outside world who were probably wishing for his safe return popped up in his head. Tai's digivice began to glow as he then thought about his digital friend, who in reality was nothing but 1's and 0's; but in the short amount of time he knew him really seemed alive.

Koromon….digivolve to….Agumon.

"Agumon?" said Tai dazed from his thoughts.

"Pepper Breathe!" shouted the newly digivolved digimon. A fireball came out of his mouth and hit Kuwagamon directly in the face. The red beetle reared back in agony, but soon roared back at Agumon and Tai. He drove his pincers down upon Agumon, but missed driving them into the cracked ground. The cliff edge finally giving way, as Tai and Agumon fell with the rock into the river below. The rapids sweeping them away from Kuwagamon.

_Hold on Agumon, just….hold on._ thought Tai as he started to lose strength trying to keep his head above water.

* * *

A/N: So this Monster World Online. It's a retelling of Digimon Adventure (Season 1), mixed with the concept of shows like Sword Art Online. Hopefully you enjoy it, and I would like to continue the story. If you are interested in being a part of the story I would like to add other characters into the story that originally wasn't there. Such as other "tamers" who run into our heroes. Such as someone in charge of say Shellmon in the next chapter as an example.

IF you are interested, while I'm writing the story I would add your character into the story. Just pick a name you would like to use, which digimon from a season 1 episode you would like to be taming, and describe yourself. You can add it either in a review or a pm.

There is really only 1 rule: You can't pick any of the pick baddies i.e (Devimon, Myostismon, so on and so forth) only those who are either wild digimon, controlled black gear digimon, allies to the main group, and henchmen digimon from season 1.

Peace out!


	2. First Night

A crowd of people stood in the center of a town, stunned with silence as to the news they had just received. Two brothers were among the crowd, unsure of what to do next. It wasn't long before a few people started to panic, causing a domino effect of chaos that spread across the crowd. The youngest boy tried to hold on to the older boy as tight as possible as people jostled and pushed their way through the disorder. The older boy soon felt the grip of the younger one slip away.

"TK!" yelled a teenage blonde boy as he was being pushed away by the mob of people in the center of a city.

"Matt!" a voice could be heard through the crowd. Matt looked around, trying to see where his name was being yelled.

"Matt….Matt…MATT!" said a voice growing louder and louder. The scene of the city center was replaced by the teen sitting by a calm river bank. "Matt are you still with me?" asked a monster with a horn on his head.

"Sorry Gabumon, I zoned out there." said the blonde hairs boy as he rubbed his face.

"I could tell, but don't worry about. TK is a tough kid, and we will find him." responded Gabumon as he tried to cheer up his partner. Matt removed his hand from his face and noticed something floating in the middle of the river. Matt quickly jumped in and grabbed the two bodies, bringing them back to shore. Matt and Gabumon looked over the two bodies, realizing they were still alive.

"You know these guys?" asked Gabumon

"Never seen them before. What do you know of the dinosaur?" responded Matt

"He's called Agumon. Rookie level, speciality is fire attacks." answered Gabumon. The sound of coughing could be overheard as Matt and Gabumon talked. Matt crawled over to where the other boy was. Tai coughed up some water as he slowly opened his eyes. The shadow outline of a body began to take shape.

"K…Kari?" groaned Tai

"Who's Kari?" asked Matt

Tai quickly shot up and backed away from the new stranger near him. "You didn't do anything to me did you?" asked Tai wildly

"I saved your life, past that no. Who's Kari?" Matt asked again

"Someone I know." Tai retorted. "Thanks for saving me life…." Tai replied.

"Oh..I'm Matt and this is Gabumon." answered Matt

"Hello." Gabumon said of the introduction.

"Well I'm Tai and this is Agumon." responded Tai as he noticed Agumon still passed out. "Are you alone?" asked Tai

"No, I'm stuck in here with my little brother." replied Matt somberly.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is he?" asked Tai

"I…don't know. I lost him during the first panic." responded Matt. Tai thought back and remembered seeing both of them together when the announcement was made about the death game.

"Well, what would you say if I offered my help in looking for your brother?" Tai said. "Both Agumon and I are heading to the middle of the world to Infinity Mountain. Maybe we run into your brother along the way." Tai finished looking at Matt's reaction to his offering.

"Maybe I act as your security guard, since you seem to get into trouble." joked Matt. "Sure sounds like a deal." Matt finished as the two boys shook hands. The sun began to set on the first day of the death game, and the new party arrived at a beach exhausted and ready to relax.

"Agumon, Gabumon you two are in charge of starting a campfire. Tai and I will get food." said Matt

"Right." nodded the digimon.

The boys were able to catch a couple of fish from the ocean. After a few minutes of cooking the group of were ready for dinner.

"LET'S EAT!" they all shouted.

As the night progressed and the fire died out Tai and Matt sat by the water's edge looking at the large moon.

"So you still never answered my question from earlier." Matt said starting the conversation

"What question?" asked Tai

"Who is Kari?" Matt asked again.

"Let's just say that I understand how you feel not knowing where your little brother is." answered Tai gloomily.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Matt responded.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm lucky. My little sister wasn't logged on when this started. She had a recital to go to for school. I'm sure by now everyone is scared in the real world about all of us." Tai said.

The two sat in silence still looking out into the ocean when Matt started to stretch. "Well…." yawned Matt. " I don't know about you, but it's time to the hay."

The boys fell asleep as the night progressed in to morning, sun shone brightly into their eyes. Tai was laying on the beach dreaming, when he felt air rushing past his face. He woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Man, it sure is windy this morning." Tai said stretching. He saw a big figure looming over him, a big pink colored monster with a shell attached looking right at him. Tai froze in place, shocked by the view he awoke to. The monster roared as Tai quickly got to his feet and tried to out run the monster.

"Why…is…every…thing..trying…to…kill…me!" he screamed as he ran. The other three woke up front he noise being made.

"Tai what's going on?" asked Matt as he woke up.

"What does it look like? HELP!" Tai cried out.

"Pepper Breath." Agumon yelled

"Blue Blaster." Gabumon called out

The two attacks hit the monster, turning it's attention to the two digimon.

"That's Shellmon. He is a Champion level, with a nasty temper and his attack isn't much better." said Agumon. Shellmon swung one of his arms at the two rookie digimon, sending both of them off their feet and into the ground. He turned his attention back to his original target, Tai. Tai felt a tentacle grab him, his feet leaving the ground as he tried to continue running.

"No…no,no,no,no,no. Let…me…go!" Tai screamed as he struggled.

"Tai, I'll save you!" yelled Agumon as he got back on his feet and proceeded to run at Shellmon. Tai's digivice began to emit a light that blinded Shellmon, dropping Tai from his clutches

Agumon…digivolve to….Greymon

"Whoa, Agumon got bigger." said Matt

"That's Greymon, the Champion form of Agumon. His Nova Blast attack is lethal, at least according to his enemies." said Gabumon

The two Champion level digimon traded blows. Greymon would get punched in the jaw by Shellmon, and then return the attack with a slash of his claws.

"Go get him Greymon!" shouted Tai as he rejoined Matt and Gabumon.

"Nova Blast!" said Greymon launching a massive fireball at Shellmon. The attack his causing Shellmon to hop into the water to put of the flames. The water began to behave abnormally around Shellmon.

"Aqua Blaster." shouted Shellmon

"Nova Blast." Greymon said as the two attacks hit, the water jet from Shellmon hit Greymon. Soon the battlefield was covered in a thick steam. Shellmon stopped his attack and looked around trying to find his opponent.

"Nova Blast." Greymon shouted again, his outline could be seen in the steam. Shellmon evaded the attack, but ended up in the path of a charging Greymon. Greymon grabbed Shellmon and lifted him into the air before dropping him back on the beach, knocking him out. Greymon picked up the unconscious foe and tossed him back into the ocean away from the group.

The other three cheered and ran towards Greymon, who began to dedigivolve as they got closer.

"You did it buddy!" yelled Tai as he hugged Agumon

"Nice job Agumon, you showed him." said Matt.

"Not to put a damper on the party, but I would bet that Shellmon could return. We probably should find a new place." said Gabumon

"So no more sleeping under the stars for us?" joked Matt.

"Yeah, I would feel more comfortable with a roof over our head replied Tai.

* * *

A/N: I'm curious what you think of the story? Curious what interest you have, what issues you see, so on and so forth. I've enjoyed this rewrite, and already have everything "planned" up to the 8th episode of the show where Devimon appears. It's a nice little challenge to come up with a way to tell a story all of us already know and keep it fresh, making you hopefully want to continue reading.

If you want, review, favorite, share, follow, or you know whatever you want is fine. Thanks for reading.


End file.
